Music is generally thought of as being uniquely human in its nature. While birds “sing”, it is generally understood that the various sounds generated by animals are for specific purposes, and not composed by the animals for pleasure. The present inventor, however, challenges the presupposition that appreciation of music is unique to homo sapiens. The present inventor has devised a method and apparatus for generating music for a wide variety of species of animals.